


Torchwood files

by Newdarklord



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newdarklord/pseuds/Newdarklord
Summary: follow Torchwood on some adventures





	Torchwood files

**Author's Note:**

> follow Torchwood on some adventures

(a file on a computer)   
Torchwood was founded in 1879 by Queen Victoria to protect the British Empire from extraterrestrial threat, to capture the Doctor (whom Queen Victoria regarded as one such threat) and to secure alien technology for Britain. 

The file just ended there, Jack suspected that the Doctor had gotten rid of the missing parts. Of course, Jack knew most of the history of Torchwood from firsthand experience being immortal he was around for a lot of it. He closed the file and deleted it from the computer. This one of the jobs he hated most, he finished cleaning out Suzie’s desk and deleting any record that she was involved with Torchwood. It was standard protocol to delete records in the event Torchwood was ever hacked. It had been two days since Suzie killed herself and it still felt like only yesterday. As he finished wiping the computer clean the door opened and Gwen, and Tosh walked in. “good morning” they said in unison. 

“Morning” Jack said back, giving one more glance to Suzie’s old desk before it disappeared into the archive. “What bring you two in so early” he asked. “Finishing up some paper work on last night’s UFO sighting” said Tosh, “possible case” said Gwen. “Case” Said Jack “What case?” “Martha called me this morning said her and a friend are going to drop by, something to do with Davros.” Gwen answered. 

“Did you say Davros?” Jack said with a panicked look is his eye. “Yeah I’m sure that’s what she said” Gwen answered. 

Jack went to his desk and picked up a red phone he waited for a second before he spoke “Code red” he said into the phone. There was a voice from the other end that seemed to ask if Jack was sure.   
“As soon as Martha get here I’ll have more info but from the Message she gave Gwen yes I’m sure.” There was another pause, “ok see you soon” Jack said as he hung up the phone. As soon as he hung up a strange sound came from above base VWORP VWORP VWORP. “That was fast” Jack said. “Is that who I think it is” asked Tosh. Jack just smiled and ran towards the door.


End file.
